Sonic and the Speed of Flight: Flight of the Stranger
by KatieTDM
Summary: After Sonic becomes sick and a stranger gives her aid, she reveals herself as family! the only way to be sure is to ask the hedgehog family. But where are they? Sonaida, Knuxouge, Tailexa, Silvatie, and brief Pipadow (Piper Shadow) KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE SEQUEL; WILD KRATTS CHAOS!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and the Speed of Flight

The Flight of the Stranger

One stormy evening on planet Mobius, Tails and Knuckles were sitting on Sonic's couch waiting for him to return with a Chaos Emerald he snatched from Eggman's base. They were warming up by the fireplace when Sonic the Hedgehog opened the door. Lightning flashed from behind and lit up his figure. Walking inside, Tails and Knuckles saw he was dripping wet. Throwing him a towel to dry off, Knuckles asked,

"Did you get it?"

Sonic nodded and showed Knuckles the Echidna and Miles "Tails" Prower a glowing Purple emerald. Knuckles took the emerald so Sonic could use both hands to dry off. His shoes, socks, and gloves were dripping wet. As he took them off and dried his feet and hands, the two tailed teenage fox asked, "Take a shower while you were outside?"

Sonic glared at him, wrinkling his nose, as if he were trying to prevent himself from smelling something bad.

"Sonic?"

Sonic sneezed so strong it rattled the windowpanes. Tails and Knuckles stared at each other, then at Sonic. _Did he just break the sneeze record? _They both wondered. Then they noticed Sonic didn't look very well. His quills were the shade of blue as Tails' eyes. His eyes were watery and red. Sonic read their faces, "'M fine," the hedgehog sniffed. "Must've caught a cold out in the rain."

Tails felt Sonic's forehead. It felt warm. "Why don't cha go to bed?" he said. "Maybe you'll feel better?"

Sonic blinked, and nodded. Sounded good enough to the exhausted hero. He walked upstairs and hopped in bed.

Hopefully he would be better by morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic woke the next morning feeling hot and sticky. Beads of sweat were running down his forehead. He felt so cold and hot at the same time. He couldn't figure out if he should go back to sleep, or get Tails to check his temperature. He moaned as some sort of pain passed through his legs. They twitched, and he groaned as his muscles seemed to twist. "Tails…" His voice trailed off as he fell asleep into a world of hot and cold chills, fever, and pain.

A figure was watching the whole thing in a tree outside the house. She was a blue, female hedgehog, and like Sonic, had extraordinary speed, talent, even secretly watching her idol practice moves in his backyard, then copying him from the shadows. She snuck in Eggman's base last night and stole a chaos emerald from him just before Sonic arrived in the room. She had the medicine needed to cure the sick hedgehog, she just needed to get to Sonic to administer it. She crouched down, arms outstretched, revealing her handmade glider wings attached to the yellow body suit. Shifting her sneakers (Sonic's red and white hyper-friction resistant he had tossed out when they got too small), ready to leap into the room through the open window that Tails had opened earlier, when the two-tailed fox walked in after hearing Sonic call.

Tails gasped as he looked at the sickly hedgehog in the bed. Knuckles was right in his mind to stay overnight until the storm was over. If he had stood out there on the Floating Island in that weather, he'd have gotten sick too. Grabbing some ice, a towel, and a bowl of water, he wet the towel and placed it on Sonic's head. He beforehand took his temperature which was 4degrees higher than normal. The fox looked out the window and saw the female hedgehog crouched on the branch. Before he could say something to her, she turned and glided off into the forest, leaving Tails wondering, _I wonder who that was? She looked a lot like Sonic. I wonder if she knows him. _Tails turned his attention back to his friend, who needed care.

The girl hedgehog who Tails had seen was Katie, a relative of Sonic's. In fact they were twins! But soon after their parents were slaves to Robotnik (Eggman), Uncle Chuck took care of them, but while they were playing in the Great Forest, a dragon spotted them. Everyone hid, but the two thought they could scare away the dragon, and it ended up taking them. Uncle Chuck got Sonic free, but the dragon got away before he could get Katie.

The memory always troubled her. The dragons raised her and took care of her while she grew up. They were just looking for young warriors to train as fighters, they even showed her how to make a pair of glider wings. When she left them, she would always train and practice. Even trying some flying attack moves, like her Whirl Wing technique.

Not too far in the woods, she landed in front of a white and black birch tree that grew overtop an old rickety shelter. This was her home. She sped inside, opening the secret cavern behind the bookshelf, which contained her many healing mixtures and remedies. She grabbed one labeled "Fever and Pain" and sped out, finally remembering to shut the door on the way out.

But she wondered if the fox called Tails would trust her and let her give Sonic the medicine. She could convince him easily though. She just hoped she wouldn't have to put up a fight. Hopefully Sonic would remember her, but what were the chances after all those years? Still, there was one way Sonic would recall her face. She knew his real name. Is was the key to the young memories that were long forgotten. The hedgehog put a cloak on so Sonic wouldn't see her face. She didn't want the hedgehog to know. Not yet. It could make him get in a worse condition.

Meanwhile, above her, Rouge the Bat was doing what she did best. Spying. She knew that hedgehog had a Chaos Emerald. She wanted it so badly. But how to get it? She saw the hedgehog go to Sonic's house. She must be giving it to him so they'd have two! _The more, the merrier!_ Rouge thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tails was stroking Sonic's forehead when he heard the doorbell ring. Leaving his friend to rest, he walked out of the bedroom. Little did he know, Sonic was conscious, wondering who was at the door and why right now?**

**Opening the door, Tails saw the female hedgehog from the window. Only, why was she wearing a hood? She was the first to speak, "I come to help your friend, Sonic Hedgehog." She looked suspicious though.**

**"****How do I know you aren't a spy for Eggman?"**

**_Ding! _****Katie was expecting that type of response. She reached into her bag and pulled out a Chaos Emerald! "I wouldn't give you this in return for my services." Tails reached for it, but she pulled it away.**

**"****I'll give you this after I help your friend." Tails knew that she had wit, skill, and, cunning. She must have a caring heart do this.**

**"****He's upstairs." He said, opening the door all the way. When the hedgehog walked in, she dashed over to the cooking area. ****_Why go there?! And at Sonic speed!? _****Then he saw her get out some medicine, a water pitcher, a pot, and a cup. She poured the water in the pot, set it on the stove to boil, and put the packet of medicine on the counter. When the water was ready, she mixed the medicine in with some honey to disguise the flavor. Soon, it was done, and she filled the pitcher and poured it into three cups.**

**"****Why three?" Tails asked her.**

**"****Because when we go in there, we'll inhale the germs, this'll stop us from sick, and cure Sonic as well."**

**Tails drank his cup, and carried Sonic's up to his room. Sonic saw the stranger with the cup in hand, walking towards him. Holding it up to her lips, she drank what was in the cup, trying to show him it was safe to drink, but he raised an eyebrow, still unsure of this…this…..whatever she was.**

**"****It's OK Sonic," Tails said. "I drank the same stuff." Holding the cup containing Sonic's tonic, he said, "All three came from the same mixture."**

**Sonic nodded and drank what was in the cup. Looking at the stranger, he asked in a hoarse voice, "Who are you?"**

**"****Katie." The stranger replied. "I am Katie the Hedgehog."**


	4. Chapter 4

After Sonic fell asleep, Tails and Katie went downstairs. Something they didn't know was that Sonic was having a nightmare. One that would unlock a memory to his forgotten past forever.

Images of two hedgehog pups being born, then them in Knothole, one Sonic, one Katie. Then was the image of the dragon snatching them, and Uncle Chuck grabbing Sonic but falling before he could grab Katie.

"Sis!" Little Sonic cried.

"Sonic, be bwave!" Little Katie cried back. "I love you!"

As the nightmare faded, Sonic cried out, "No! Don't go! No!" Before he opened his eyes, he heard Tails and Katie run up the- wait, his dream self-had called Katie Sis! That would have to mean- no, it couldn't possibly be, or Uncle Chuck would have told him, unless he used a Memory Lock to prevent him from searching for her and getting killed. Than it was true, it had to be.

When Tails and Katie ran inside, Sonic was sitting up in the bed, shaking, eyes wide with shock, but, they were such a bright emerald green color. The Memory Lock had been broken, just as prophecy foretold!

"Sonic?" Katie said.

"You," he said, fixing the brilliant glare on her. "You are my sister."

She blinked and smiled. "Yes, and I have missed you," she said. "You have been brave, just like I told you to be, Sonic."

"But, wouldn't you have told me you had a sister, Sonic?" Tails asked.

Running something over Sonic's head, Katie found it, and removed it. "Ow!" Sonic yelped in pain.

"It's a Memory Lock Uncle Chuck invented," Katie explained to them. She pulled a mini computer out of her pouch. "N.I.C.O.L.E.," she said, "Can you access the Memory Lock stored here?"

"Sure thing, Katie. Hi Sonic, what up?" The computer said to them.

"Hi."

"Access enabled. Memory Lock file corruption 1 hour ago, data stored: 1 prior memory bank. Memory bank storage: 5 files. Images included: 4 hedgehogs, Knothole, and a Dragon. Memory Lock Priority: Sonic needs to forget he had a sister until he is ready to know the truth told to him by his parents. Memory Lock Mission: Complete." N.I.C.O.L.E. concluded.

"But where are Mom, Dad, and Uncle Chuck?" Sonic and Katie said.


	5. Chapter 5

"We really wish we hadn't had to…." Uncle Chuck said sadly.

"I barely even knew you Katie," Jules said in his metallic voice.

Tails and the two siblings had located Uncle Chuck and Jules in White Acropolis at their house, but Sonic and Katie's mother, Bernadette, was nowhere to be seen. Still wearing the hood, Katie asked, "Where's Mom?"

Sir Charles and Jules exchanged a look. "Eggman captured her two hours ago," Chuck said.

"What?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"We have to come up with a plan to save her!" Tails said.

"And I have an idea guys…" Katie said.

Meanwhile, at Eggman's base, the evil doctor was trying to get information on the female hedgehog from Bernadette, who refused to say much about her daughter's power.

"Does she have the same speed as her brother?" The doctor's robots Bocoe and Decoe asked the violet hued hedgehog in the restraints.

Tears running down her face, Bernadette somberly replied, "Yes, can I please be let go so I can see my baby again? It's been so long since I've seen her."

"Don't worry dear," A familiar voice called from behind them. "Just a few more questions." Eggman stepped out from the shadows. "Play the surveillance tape, Snivley."

A short, bald man dressed in green replied, "Yes sir," adding under his breath. "You great ugly boil."

"What was that?"

"Uh- I said the Badniks need more oil, sir."

Playing the tape, everyone, including Bokkun who just walked in with a message, stared at the screen. Katie was flying with her glider wings, expertly weaving between the lasers, using her Talon strike on the first Badnik, and acrobatics backflips on to the rest while slicing them with her blade. Pulling out her Chaos Emerald, she used the energy against the Badniks. Even inducing a Chaos Control. Sonic was unable to do that with only one! Everyone stared in awe at Katie's superiority and incredible flight skills and the power of Chaos!

"So, now will you tell me how she does it?"

Bernadette took a deep breath, "She was born altered, that was not the way she is supposed to look, she was meant to have silver quills and blue eyes," she said. "After her first transformation of Super Form and unleashing the magic in her heart, she will become what she was meant to be before…"

"BEFORE WHAT?!" Eggman screamed.

"Before the magic was sealed within her."

"Excellent. Bokkun?"

"Doctor Eggman, it's a message from Sonic and Katie."

Giving him the TV message, the doctor turned it on, Sonic's face appeared on the screen.

"Eggman, how about a trade?"

"Our mother," Katie said, appearing on the screen, "For a Chaos Emerald."

Pulling a red Chaos Emerald out of her pocket, static fizzled on the screen. "Meet us in the old castle of Soleanna in Kingdom Valley with Bernadette at dawn tomorrow, or else you'll have to deal with two Sonics at the same time!" She bared her teeth at the screen. "Ciao." The screen went black, and the TV blew up in Eggman's face.

"Well, this is probably a real Emerald because of the static on the TV at the same time it was present." Decoe said.

"And we definitely don't want two Sonics attacking the base." Bocoe commented.

"We got what we want from Bernadette, so let's give her back." Bokkun squeaked.

"OK." Eggman turned to face the female hedgehog, "You better not make me regret this, rodent!" He warned.

"Oh, I won't."

Back in White Acropolis, everyone was listening to the plan Katie had devised once more.

"Okay, Eggman is likely to bring reinforcements so while Tails flies away with Mom, Sonic and I will fly down to take out the Badniks, while Uncle Chuck reprograms Eggman's ship by using Nicole's hacking system. Jules will be our eyes on the scene, giving us data by headset. I must warn you all carefully though, I have been getting these images in my mind that take me out of action which is why I'm counting on Sonic to keep an eye out for me going down unexpected. Any questions?"

"I don't know how to glide." Sonic said.

"The wings do the work, and Tails has the data stored in the scanner visor you have for when you need to use certain attacks." Katie explained. "Anything else?"

"I haven't seen your face yet, take the hood off, Katie." Tails said.

"OK." Removing her hood, she revealed her image. She stunned everyone. She was the spitting image of her brother, only her quills were a bit lighter in color, she was smaller, and she had black, long, curling hair that reached her shoulders, and she had bangs that sort of parted in the middle, and raised in a poof. Wearing a body suit shaded gold, the cuffs and neckline had little tufts of white fur. Her brother saw that she was more than pretty, she was precious, as if the fate of Mobius rested on her as well, and he wanted to protect her with the cost of his life. He vowed to do so.

"Don't worry Katelyn, I'll make sure nothing happens to you while I'm around."

His sister froze. "Katie?"

Her eyes shone white and so did his and they both stood rigid. Sonic's eyes glowed green again and shone into Katie's. Her eyes glowed a brilliant blue and remained that way. "I remember now. My nickname was Katie, meaning pure. Katelyn was the name I was born with." She looked up at Sonic, "My Memory Lock is gone, and you've done it!"

"But I have a weapon against everything; my incredible singing voice. I'm like a siren."

"Siren? As in a pretty creature who has a charming voice?" Sonic asked.

"Yes." She started vocalizing a harmony which put everyone in a trance. She snapped her fingers, bringing everyone out. "See?"

"No, but I hear!" Sonic laughed.

Katie smiled, "That, was a good one."

"I have a feeling that your voice will have power, Katie." Chuck said.

"Let's just hope this plan of yours gets Bernie back." Jules said sadly as his red, Robian eyes leaked oil.

"Don't worry Dad." Sonic said.

"We will." Katie chirped.


	6. 6 The Vow of DeathSong

Later that evening, Sonic woke up to hear two voices outside. One was Katie's, one he didn't recognize, then a familiar voice chimed in.

"Chaos is terrified at the outcome of all this." The familiar voice said.

"Tikal, we're doing our best." Another voice responded.

"Kaida, zip it!" Katie silenced the voice.

"I can hear you," Sonic said opening the door.

"Oh, Sonic, I'm sorry if we woke you up." Tikal fretted.

"Nah, I don't sleep very heavy." He yawned. "What 'cha talking 'bout?"

"We're discussing something awful." The fox called Kaida said sadly.

"What is it?"

"You,Sonic." Katie whispered.

"What?!"

"Sssssssssssssh!" she silenced her brother, whipped her head around, then spoke. " Tommorrow, you are bound to a vow. That vow will cause you to die and float in limbo for a short amount of time. Then, you come alive from a resurrection song that the Sonic Booms are supposed to sing."*

"Who are the Sonic Booms?"

Whistling into the trees, Katie called out, "Shine on, Sonic Booms!" Two shapes sped out of the wood. One was a mongoose, and the other a fox. Katie introduced them to the group as Grace and Piper.

Grace was the fox. She had blue eyes, dark blonde hair, and, unlike Tails, had only one tail. She wore a green tube top and a black skirt with a pair of yellow star leggings on beneath. Her gold fur sparkled in the moonlight.

Piper was a mongoose who had white fur, brown eyes that were almost black, her hair was a very pale silver color with a dark purple streak flipped like Mina Mongoose's hair. She had a white body suit on with a necklace that had an emerald pendant dangling from it. She almost looked like a ghost.

"Alexa!" Everyone except Sonic cried out.

A pink echidna stumbled out into the clearing. She wore Knuckles' shoes, a yellow body suit like Katie's and Kaida's, and a purple scarf.

"Nice to meet all of you." Sonic said. Then asked, "So, youre a band?"

Katie nodded. "Alexa's the keytarist, Piper plays bass, Grace does tambourine, Kaida is drummer, and Tikal does guitar/backup singer."

"And you're lead singer?" Sonic guessed.

"Yep."

The door opened and Tails came out, followed by Jules and Chuck. Katie quickly ran through the introductions again, and explained Sonic's fate.

"Wow." Tails said. "So, his life is in your hands right now?" he asked Katie.

She nodded. So it was all up to her. She had to do her best.

Sonic looked at the sky that was beginning to lighten as the moon started to fall down behind the trees. "Oh, crap!" he said, smacking his forehead. "We gotta go!"

Everyone either strapped on glider wings and took off, got in the X Tornado, or ran behind Katie and Sonic as they headed to Kingdom Valley. Hopefully they convinced Eggman with the fake emerald and he showed up with Bernadette.

They arrived and set up their plan. Suddenly, the ground shook and Knuckles flew up in a blast of rock and mud.

Backing away from the spray, Katie said "Shouldn't you be guarding the dumb rock?"

Knuckles let out an irritated chuckle, "I've got the Chaotix watchin' it." He huffed. "I heard about Eggbrain's captive and figured you'd be going after her, so I got BAT-GIRL WHO IS SUPPOSED TO BE DOWN HERE INSTEAD OF LOOKING FOR PRETTY STUFF!"

"Don't get your dreadlocks in a bunch Red." A voice snapped from above. Everyone looked up to see Rouge lighting down beside Knuckles who had turned entirely red from anger.

"Let's hope this works." Kaida said.

"Of course it will!" Katie said.

Everyone cheered for hope as the sun broke over the ruins of the castle, flooding it with golden light. It filled Sonic with warmth and happiness, but he couldn't help but recall that dread of receiving a death prediction. He shivered despite the warmth.

Katie noticed, it pained her to know all these things and have non-stop talking Kaida never shut up and blabber about the Vow of DeathSong to Sonic. She hoped Sonic would be alright. She just hoped.

Because she loved him.

And she never wanted to leave his life.

Ever.

*** I don't know what I'm going to do about a resurrection song. I need some ideas. If you have any, submit them in your review please.**

**Thank You**


	7. Chapter 7 Battle to the LoveSong

Eggman lighted down in his Egg Crimson. He saw a group of unfamiliar Mobian beings. They were probably part of Katie's band The Sonic Booms. "Ah, Katie," He chuckled. "The pleasure is mine to meet you at last."

She put her hands on her hips. Wary of her in his presence, especially the gun in his back pocket. _The Vow of DeathSong! He's the murderer of DeathSong!_

She spat, "Murderer." Her voice dripped with hate, anger, and venom. "You betray DeathSong, why else you carry that weapon. To murder the innocent and weak..." her eyes burning with rage, "is so pathetic, Robotnik!"

Everyone froze at the mention of the Overlander who was responsible for the loss of Jules, Sir Charles, and Bernadette for so long. "You, never died, Robotnik, I'd recognize you anywhere. For this, you will pay!"

Katie closed her eyes, the emerald Sonic was holding (real, not the fake) rose into the air. The one from her pocket came out of hiding, and five more appeared. Sonic realized what was going on and closed his eyes. A brilliant glow surrounded them. Tikal started reciting the prayer, "The servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power enriched by the heart, the controller exists to unify the Chaos." Knuckles and Alexa joined in and the power increased. Sonic and Katie turned into Super Sonic and Super Katie (sounds weird, right?). Instead of gold, Katie turned silver and her hair turned gold. Her eyes shone green. Then, she said something that stunned everyone.

"The magic sealed within the pure of heart can only be used by the ones true to its power. Power can be shaped into many ways of one. The one true power is held by the one true SilverBlood Guardian. Protector of the SilverBlood Clan!"

A rainbow colored aura surrounded her, an amulet formed on her chest, like the one Cosmo used to wear. (I added that for the fun of it) Magic pulsed from it. "SilverClaw Striker!"

Silver talon spiraled towards Eggman. While he dodged them, Silver the Hedgehog appeared from nowhere and untied Bernadette. Katie looked at him, he looked at her. They instantly fell in love. Suddenly, Katie's magic amplified two times from both forces of love!

Soon everyone engaged, the Booms even using their magical music to send the badniks flying backwards. It soon became frantic!

After tirelessly fighting, everything calmed down. Katie and Sonic changed back, only, Katie's fur didn't. It stayed silver. She was a sight to die for. No, literally. Because that Vow of DeathSong I talked about? Well here it is!

"Take this, rodent!" Eggman said, aiming the gun at Katie. She froze with fear.

"No!" Sonic blocked the way at the **exact same time Eggman fired. **He collapsed to the ground, chest bleeding.

"Sonic," Katie whispered kneeling down to him.

"Katie," he whispered, struggling to breathe. "Be bwave. I love you." He smiled, but it quickly faded as his head lulled to the side, his eyes closed. Then, he let a puff of air out, marking his final breath. Then, nothing.

But, his spirit fled to limbo just before death. So he was safe. But that isn't what the others thought.

Because they thought he was dead.

**I really need some ideas for the song. Please, if you have any, submit then in your review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Blaze Battle: Fall DeathSong!

Heartbroken, Katie unzipped her body suit, revealing an orange shirt with pink trimmings, a blue silk skirt, and a heart pendant with a rainbow liquid.

Snapping her fingers, the band started playing.

Tikal stepped up, singing with Katie.

**STOP! I NEED YOU TO READ THIS WARNING:**

**THE SONG HERE IS FROM MY LITTLE PONY: EG: RAINBOW ROCKS. MY LITTLE PONY IS OWNED BY HASBRO AND THE SONG IS NOT USED IN ANY WAY HARMFUL. COPYRIGHTED BY LAW. ALSO NOTE THAT SONIC AND ARE CHARACTERS OWNED BY SEGA AND ARE NOT USED IN OFFENSE TO THIS CONTENT. COPYRIGHTED BY LAW. I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY OR SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. ALL RIGHTS RESEVRED.**

**OK, NOW THAT THAT'S OUT OF THE WAY…**

_Feel the wave of sound,_

_As it crashes down,_

_You can't turn away,_

_We'll make you want to stay-ay!_

_Oh, oh, oh, whoa oh!_

_I got the music in me!_

_Oh, oh, oh, whoa oh!_

_Don't need to hear a crowd, cheering out my name,_

_I didn't come here seeking infamy or fame._

Every Boom started singing.

_The one and only thing,_

_That I am here to bring is music,_

_Is the music_

_Is the music in my soul…_

_Gotta break out_

_Out!_

_Set myself free, yeah_

_Let it all go_

_Go!_

_Just let it be yeah,_

_Got the music in our hearts_

_Here to play our part_

_To set,_

_Yourself_

_Afar!_

"So, you want to turn this into a battle of the bands?" a voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Shadow. He was focused on Piper.

She giggled, and he smiled. Not one of his cold, menacing stares, but one of those warm, peaceful looks with half-open eyes. Like the ones Sonic gives.

Or used to.

Blaze appeared from behind, carrying a sound sampler. Shadow took it, and started playing.

Blaze sang.

_What we have in store,_

_All we want and more,_

Shadow started to look a little upset.

_We will break on through,_

_Now it's time to finish you!_

Blaze's eyes burned red. The jewel on her head let out black smoke. And a monster formed.

Shadow threw the sampler on the ground. "I've had it with you!" He shot a chaos orb around Blaze and the Monster. "Hurry!" he cried to Katie. "I've got her sedated. But not for long. Do something!"

Everyone did what they could, but then, the monster shot out a blast of fire, sending Katie flying backwards. Silver floated up and caught her. "You can do it!" he urged. "You have the music in your heart!"

"That's it!" Katie cried. Pulling out the microphone, everyone jumped up and started again.

"Solo time!"

Suddenly, Sonic's motionless body started to glow. It rose into the air and started spinning.

As Katie harmonized, the wounds on his body began to heal. His eyes snapped open. He was alive!

Then, Katie started the song.

_You're never gonna bring me down,_

_You're never gonna break this part of me,_

_My friends are here to bring me round,_

_Not singing just for popularity,_

Suddenly, as if he knew the song, Silver started singing too.

_We're here to let you know,_

_That we won't let it go,_

_Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow!_

_And you can try to fight_

_But we have got the light _

_Of friendship on our side!_

_We've got the music in our hearts,_

_We're here to blow this thing apart,_

_And together,_

_We will never,_

_Be afraid of the dark,_

Katie started to glow and rose up in the air, still singing.

_Here to sing our song out loud,_

Her clothes turned into a blue sparkling dress.

_Get you dancing with the crowd,_

Her hair was growing longer.

_As the music, of our friendship,_

Wings sprouted from her back.

_Survives,_

_Survives,_

Everyone who was singing started to glow, each a color of the rainbow.

_Got the music in our hearts,_

_We're here to blow this thing apart,_

_And together,_

_We will never,_

_Be afraid of the dark._

_Here to sing our song out loud,_

_Get you dancing with the crowd,_

_As the music, of our friendship,_

_Survives,_

_Survives,_

_Survives._

Shadow let go of the chaos sphere and everyone's energy color merged to make a rainbow, channeling it up to Katie as she shot the beam at the Blaze Demon, causing it to crack and explode. While Sonic was still spinning, Katie shot another beam at him, only different, a white shape formed, which was Sonic's spirit. His spirit and body collided, causing the body to breathe. Then, everything went white.

When it faded, everyone who wasn't involved noticed Eggman had disappeared. Shadow, Silver, and five of the Sonic Booms were sprawled out on the ground in the shape of a heart.

Blaze was standing in the center, crying. "I'm so sorry, I- I was under Death Song's control. He wanted me to prevent the Vow from happening, because now he can be stopped finally by the Flight of the Stranger Prophecy."

"And, who is involved?" Bernadette asked.

"Me, Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Sonic, and Katie."

"Where is Sonic and Katie?" Kaida said. "Because that was so awesome, the monster, the lights, the lasers, the songs, the magic, omigosh it was just so-"

"KAIDA SHUT UP!" everyone screamed.

"You're more annoying than Antoine was." Chuck said.

"But, where's Sonic and Katie?" Alexa said, repeating Kaida's question.

"Guys," Silver said.

"Well, I for one, I'm surprised at that magic that happened when…" Jules said.

"Guys…" Silver tried to cut in.

"Never knew Katie had it in her…" Bernadette put in.

"Guys…" Silver said sounding irritated

"So, should we look for them...?" Tails said.

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!?"

"Look." Everyone looked at where he was pointing.

"What is that?"

Two figures were lying motionless on the ground, but breathing. They were letting off a soft, rainbow glow. One was larger in size, one was smaller and had shinier quills. One let out a soft, painful moan.

Silver had tears in his eyes as he spoke. "Sonic? Katie?"


	9. Chapter 9: DeathSong's Story

Silver bent down to pick Katie up when he heard something rustling in bushes nearby. "Ouch!" a voice screamed. It muttered, "Stupid branch."

"Princess Sally?" Tails called out, "It's us."

A flash of auburn moved in the bushes. Then a head popped out of the bush. It was some kind of chipmunk or squirrel.

"Tails, how'd you know it was me?" she asked.

"I'd recognize that voice anywhere." He said, "What are you doing here."

"Looking for Nicole," she said. "Last time I saw her, she was with Sonic."

"Sonic didn't have her, but his sister did." Knuckles said.

"Sister?"

"We'll explain later." Bernadette said. "Right now, we need to get these two home and watch them."

"Sally, here's Nicole, she got dropped by accident, but we fixed her." Tails said.

"Can we talk later?" Silver said with Katie in his arms. "I don't like hanging around here."

_In the dream sleep world…_

_Katie was running with Silver, Sonic, and the Sonic Booms. Silver whipped past and soared upward. Katie smiled and opened up her wings, flapping them hard creating a strong breeze that pushed her upward._

_Suddenly the sky turned black, purple lightning flashed from blood-red clouds. A face appeared, but it was more of a white set of eyes, emitting black smoke, and gleaming silver teeth flashed, threatening to destroy them all._

_Screaming came from behind Katie, apparently, the monster had grabbed Silver and Sonic, and sent them hurtling into the DeathDimension._

_"__No!" Katie screamed, "Stop it DeathSong!"_

_"__The only way is to catch meeeeeeeeee….." _

_"__Noooooo!"_

Screaming, Katie's eyes snapped open. She was lying in a bed back at White Acropolis. Silver was above her. "She's awake." He called to someone in the far corner of the room, sitting in the shadows.

"Pleasure to meet you, Katie the Hedgehog, Guardian of SilverBlood." The person said.

She stepped into the sunlight, revealing herself as the Princess of Mobius. "Pleasure to meet you, Princess Sally."

"We heard about DeathSong from Sonic already." She said, pointing to a second bed, where Sonic was sitting, awake, clearly ignoring the greeting in return. "But, we didn't get much information from Sonic about it."

"_Her_," Katie corrected. "Not _it_."

"It'd be better if I showed it to you." She said after silence followed.

A Chaos Emerald appeared in her hand, "Chaos Control!"

The four of them suddenly appeared at the giant birch trees in Sonic's backwoods. One was twisted into a tower shape.

Katie opened a door in the trunk, leading inside to a series of completely filed bookcases. "Welcome to the SilverWood Library!" she said. "Alyshia!"

A white and black hedgehog came running into the room. "Katie! You're back!" She squealed, "And I've been studying that song you gave me."

"Great," Katie said. "Get the key and open the door to the tower for us, please."

Running to the door, Alyshia took a small, silver, ruby encrusted key and opened a door leading up to stairs connected to the tower. Katie led the way up the stairs.

Up in the tower loft, there was even more books! But, in the center of the room was a pedestal, and upon it sat a golden book with silver, three-dimensional, butterflies. Titled in purple letters was: "Legend of DeathBlood"

"What's with the book?" Sonic queried.

"It will explain the history of DeathSong to all of us." Katie said.

"No, why does it have a keyhole?"

Alyshia inserted another key into the book. It popped open to a page with a giant monster drawn inside. "DeathSong" was labeled beneath it.

"Now to find out more..." Katie said…

Reading aloud to everyone in the tower loft, she spoke, '_Long ago, before the Kingdom of Acorn, a mystical being known as a dragonaquis ruled Mobius. Their clan was peaceful beings. When the birth of Princess DaySong's three daughters was told, the long lost traditions marked only by royalty would be performed once more. The children were named Silver Sage, SilverSong, and BoldSong. When they came of age, they each created Clans with Mobian protectors. Silver Sage called her clan LifeBlood Clan, SilverSong made hers the SilverBlood Clan, and BoldSong made the BoldBlood Clan. LifeBlood was protected by the race of foxes, SilverBlood's guardian was a hedgehog named Sonugh the Boghog, and BoldBlood had the dragonaquis as protectors. Their little sister, SoulSong, made SoulBlood. BoldSong became disgusted of the Clan she had, so, she changed her name to DeathSong, and swore to destroy anyone who got in her way. To protect her, she performed dark magic to create an army of warriors born of shadows and misery. Even performing the Siren's Curse, to charm beings with her music, but, consuming negative energy from them to spread her dark magic farther across Mobius. Luckily, SilverSong had gained the Mystic Power and sealed her sister away, in a place created by DeathSong; the DeathDimension. She knew that power would fade after time, allowing her sister to send forces back to Mobius. So, using the Mystic Powers, she looked into the future, seeing her clan had not yet died out, she made sure the bloodline would flow from Sonugh to the present guardian. Creating the Prophecy of DeathSong, she made a mark in the stars to chart the path that the Chosen Ones would take, and save Mobius.'_

As she finished reading the page, Katie thought, _And one of the Chosen Ones is me._

"And the Guardian of SilverBlood is who?" Sally asked.

"Me." Katie said, "And we have to go after DeathSong, but first we'll need a plan..."

Sonic shifted uneasily behind Sally, he was still tired from fighting, and he wanted to sleep. "Can it wait till later?" he yawned. "I'm still tired."

"Fine," Katie said, "But if the world is destroyed because you want to sleep, don't blame me."

"I won't."

"I was being sarcastic."

"He knows," Sally said, "He just likes to annoy."

Katie stomped out of the room and slammed the door, books tumbled down off the shelves, one banging Sonic in the head and Sally in the jaw.

"What's wrong with her?" Sally said

**PLEASE BE SURE TO R&amp;R!**

**Sonic: Whistling Breeze does not own us. Sega does.**

**Katie: except for Alyshia and the Sonic Booms **


	10. Bunnie, BoldBlood, and New Sonic Boom!

**SonicFanGirlXD I dedicate this chapter to you, keep up the good work on your story, "Good Times, Bad Times". It's getting really exciting, I'm following the story every step you take with it. Also, to moonlightsunrise1987; my best friend from school, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Well, now let's see where Katie went…**

Meanwhile, Katie was running through SilverWood Village, crying. Running behind her house, she sped into the garden, disturbing many of the Chao.

"Chao?" she looked down to see Belle, her pet Chao. She knew her owner was sad.

"It's just…" Katie said, "Sally doesn't understand."

_Back at the Library…_

"Don't understand what?" Sally asked Sonic after he had answered a little after Katie left. _You, that's what's wrong with her. You don't understand._

"A little while ago, before we reached Soleanna's old castle, Katie told me something." He said. "She has something in her brain that makes her act different than others."

"Mental disorder?" Silver asked.

"Yeah," Alyshia said, "Katie's talked to me about this, too."

"ADHD." Sonic said.

"Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder?" Sally said. "That would explain a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the edgy temper, the emotional reactions, the anger, and the sudden outburst. It all points to the Disorder."

Suddenly, thudding was heard from the base floor of SilverWood Tower. Sonic opened the door, and Bunnie Rabbot went flying through the air.

"Bunnie?" Sonic asked. "What are-" he saw his sister in the robot rabbit warrior's arms, eyes closed, blood running from a cut on her head. His eyes darkened. "What happened?"

"Ah saw her running to her Chao Garden. Ah followed her. She was talking to her pet Chao 'and she had a hologram o' some sort o' machine. Some giant flying turtle thing. Muttering something 'bout a Tortuga 'or something. Then, Metal Sonic came out o' nowhere and attacked her. Ah chased the darn piece o' scrap parts back to his 'Master'. Ah looked back at her, she was hurt. So ah brought her here."

"Thank you, Bunnie."

"Sonic…" Everyone looked down to see Katie slowly waking up, and the cut started to fade away.

"How-"

"I have the ability to heal minor wounds."

"Listen, Eggman is planning to free DeathSong and use her power to take over the world!"

"What?!" Everyone in the tower screamed.

"There is a way to stop it, but first," Katie said, turning to Alyshia. "There is something I need to do…"

Later they were all gathered in a cavern beneath the library, the Sonic Booms all wearing dresses and crowns. Katie stepped forward, calling for Alyshia to come forward. "In order for you to become a full-fledged Sonic Boom, we need to know if you have the magic inside you." She said. "Sing the HeartSong."

Alyshia began to sing…

_You've come, such a long, long, way,_

_And I've watched you_

_From that very first day_

_To see how you might grow, to see what you might do,_

_And all the ways you've made me proud of you_

Now, Katie started singing…

_It's time now, for a new change to come,_

_You've grown up,_

_And your new life, has begun,_

_To go where you will go,_

_To see what you will see,_

_To find what you will be,_

_For it's time for you,_

Katie rose into the air as she sang the final line:

_To fulfill your destiny!_

Alyshia's eyes started glowing white, and she rose up in the air. There was a brilliant flash of light, and Alyshia floated down to the floor, crouched.

"What, happened, Alyshia?" Sonic asked.

Alyshia stood up, and wings thrust from her sides. Her ripped jeans and yellow shirt had turned into a pink dress, and she wore a silver crown of thorns, with purple jeweled roses.

*celestial theme*

*gasps*

The Sonic Booms cheered. Katie shot a rainbow colored light from her right index finger, and into Alyshia's outstretched hands, nothing, but at her head, was a microphone attached to the crown.

"You are now Lead Backup Singer." Katie said.

"For Mobius," Sonic said thrusting a finger out, "We will defeat DeathSong, and restore harmony to music in BoldBlood."

"Onward!" Everyone shouted, "For Mobius, BoldBlood, and Beyond!"

**Will the Sonic Booms, along with new member Alyshia, defeat DeathSong, before Eggman can use her powers? Can they restore peace to the Origin of BoldBlood? And what happened to Silver Sage and SoulSong after DeathSong's Defeat by her own kin? All these questions will be answered in the next story in the Sonic and the Speed of Flight Series, so keep an eye out for the second story; ****_Wild Kratts Chaos!_**


End file.
